


Gabrielle

by beargirl1393



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enchantress comes to Gaston when he is near death and heals him. There is a catch, however. For being a sexist pig, he has to live as a woman until he learns his lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabrielle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the disney kink meme: http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=3931440#t3931440

_There is a cost to everything._

The words still rang in his ears as he slowly trudged back into town. He was near-death at the bottom of the ravine, when a beautiful woman appeared in front of him. He began to think that his luck had turned, after all, Belle may have chosen a monster over a man, but this woman was beautiful enough to be seen with him.

_You were arrogant, selfish, and sexist in life. You pursued women without any thought for their feelings. You believed that a woman was only fit to clean your home and birth your children._

He’d protested, of course. It was the natural order of things, did she not see that? Women were weaker than men, it was the man’s duty to go out into the world, make a living and provide for their family. The women stayed home, mending clothes and keeping house, tending to the children. It was the cycle of life, he was hardly the only one who thought this way, after all. Regardless of what notions Belle had about equality and such, most women wanted a man to take care of them, even if they would say the opposite.

_Now you shall see what it is like to be considered nothing more than an object, someone to be desired and possessed with no thoughts for your feelings and no option to object._

She had healed him, which made it obvious that she was a witch, but then…then he got a good look at his body. Soft curves, wider hips and slimmer shoulders, muscles softened enough that he looked _dainty._ His chest had expanded, grown, and now his top was covering voluptuous breasts rather than his impressive muscles and chest hair (which he had taken every opportunity to show off).

He wore a dress, at least it was in his preferred red, and his hunting boots had been replaced with soft shoes. His guns, knives, and every other means of defending himself disappeared. Women in their town were not allowed to hunt. That was a job for the men. Women were expected to need no weapon to defend themselves, as their husband would do so for them.

_And what of when their husband was the one they needed defending from?_

***

It didn’t take him long to discover that he was treated differently when he returned to the village. He claimed to be a newcomer, of course, as no one would have believed that he was truly Gaston. Gabrielle was welcomed to the village, but as he walked down the street, Gaston noticed that there were men eyeing him. Fat or thin, tall or short, muscled or flabby…it didn’t seem to matter, they all seemed to have an opinion on the ‘new girl’.

He pretended not to hear them discussing how well she would do on her back, wearing a tight red dress like a common whore, wagering which of them would claim her first. His dress was rather form fitting, as his tunics and trousers had always been, but while his male clothes had been chosen personally to show off his body, now Gaston almost wished for a robe.

His pride reared its head after a moment, however, and he refused to be cowed, strutting through the streets as he had in the past. He would not be intimidated; he had survived as a man, a much more difficult ordeal, in his opinion. He would be able to live as a woman until the witch reversed her spell.

***

His first act was to have ‘Gabrielle’ move into his home in the forest, claiming that she was his estranged sister and had come to take care of his home until he returned.

That bought Gaston a few days reprieve, as no one wished to rouse his ire by flirting with ‘his sister’. It was giving him a headache, referring to himself as a man in his head but having everyone else refer to him as a woman. He kept expecting to hear ‘Gaston’ and instead heard ‘Gabrielle’.

That, however, was easier to adjust to than the loss of his former life.

He was no longer allowed to hunt, as it was ‘too dangerous’. The patronizing smirks sent his way made him clench his fists, but he no longer had muscle on his side. He was unsure if he could still win in a fight, and he wasn’t keen to cause problems until he did.

He bought a cow and a few chickens, letting them roam in the small amount of grass around his home and selling the milk and eggs to buy his necessities. He still hunted, of course, regardless of their restrictions, and simply ignored the mutterings when he walked into town with his dress stained with the blood of his latest kill.

As Gaston, he would have never gotten a second look. As Gabrielle, he drew disapproving looks and mutters that got progressively louder each time that he entered the town.

As the days passed and ‘Gaston’ remained missing, the men of the town began to be more forward, saying that it wasn’t appropriate for a woman to remain alone as she did, living in the forest in such danger. One had even dared to take his knife, claiming that she had no business playing with such things and that she should focus on more important things, like settling down and having a family.

_As you stole Belle’s books and claimed that she should be focusing on you._

That was different, he argued once he was back in his home. Belle needed someone to rein her in, her reading was unnatural and entirely unfeminine. He was simply trying to help her, he wasn’t trying to turn her into something she wasn’t, or remove her identity. She simply needed to realize that men didn’t like smart girls and that she should have been focused on him and marriage, rather than burying herself in her fantasies.

***

When the men finally tired of waiting for ‘Gabrielle’, their reasoning was similar. A man waltzed into the cabin without giving Gaston an option to refuse. He backed Gaston against the wall, telling ‘her’ that the hunting was unnatural, unhealthy for her, and that she should be focusing on something more important. He gave Gaston the option of marrying him or being locked away in an asylum. The entire town had seen the blood on ‘her’ clothes, it wouldn’t take much for them to believe that she was disturbed. It would be ‘Gabrielle’ against the man, and as Gaston discovered when he tried to tell the guests of their unwilling wedding the truth, the man was always believed over the woman.

Within hours, Gaston’s freedom had been taken. He had to cook and clean, polish his husband’s boots and mend his tunics. None of those tasks were things he was accustomed to doing, he was usually able to charm a woman into doing it or force LeFou to do so. He made mistakes constantly, burning food and ruining clothes.

Bruises appeared on his skin with regularity after that, when his husband was drunk and enraged by yet another mistake. He had fought back, of course, as he was not going to allow something like that to be done to him, but his husband was stronger and easily overpowered him.

No one in the village would help, his husband claimed that they were accidents, and they were inclined to believe Jean over ‘Gabrielle’. The woman of the village seemed to be sympathetic, teaching him how to sew and cook and clean, but they too suffered as he did. They were dependent upon their husbands’ whims, and while many were happy as they were, there were several who suffered as he did, stifled by the restrictions imposed upon them.

Intimacies were no longer interesting to him, as his husband would take what he wanted without any concern for him. If Gaston wanted to pleasure himself, he had to wait until his husband was gone for the day, otherwise he would be punished for that. His place, or so he’d been told, was to please his husband. Nothing more, nothing less.

_This is the life Belle would have had with you. Do you enjoy it? Feel as though it is natural as breathing, perfect and everything you desired in life?_

No, he wanted to shout, it was a curse and a trick. He wanted it undone, he wanted his life back, but evidently the witch was intending to hammer the lesson home.

***

When a year had passed since his near-death and change, and eight months had passed since his marriage, he felt the first quickening of life in his new womb. His husband was thrilled, pleased at the first of their many sons, or so he claimed.

Gaston was unsure how to feel, the sensations entirely new to him, and as his stomach continued to grow, the child’s kicks frequent and insistent, his husband claimed that it was a sign that they were going to have a strapping boy, the first of many.

Labor was an experience he never wished to repeat, and while he howled and groaned in pain, his husband was in the pub, drinking to celebrate their son’s impending birth. It was a long labor, and in the end his girth had been caused by twin daughters, rather than one ‘strapping boy’. The sensations of the children nursing were peculiar, but he adjusted to that rather quickly, too worn and tired to do more than sleep once the midwife had left and his children had been tended to.

Gaston was shaken awake an hour later, when his husband returned. The man shouted as soon as he discovered the girls, threatening to take them out and drown them. ‘Women are weak,’ he snapped. ‘Worthless. You are supposed to bear me strong sons, and instead you bring me useless, sniveling daughters.’

The man actually headed towards the crib, as though he did intend to harm them, and Gaston immediately scrambled from bed and placed himself between his husband and the crib. His daughters were beautiful, thick dark hair and bright eyes, their tiny hands handing so strongly onto his fingers before they had all fallen asleep…they could grow up to do anything, become hunters or landowners or anything else they pleased and he wouldn’t stop them. He had carried them and birthed them, while his husband had drunkenly caroused and flirted with any pretty thing that crossed his path. He cooked and cleaned, tended to the house and had kept himself healthy for the babies, still going out hunting while his husband was elsewhere to ensure they had fresh meant and firewood.

As a woman he had done this, and his daughters were no less strong because they were female. His husband would be lucky to escape with his manhood intact if he attempted to hurt their daughters, let alone try again to get the ‘desired’ result.

***

Somewhere during the scuffle, with Gaston keeping his husband away from their daughters and his husband doing all he could to get to them, the man suddenly vanished, leaving Gaston alone in his home with his daughters. He shakily made his way over to the cradle, gathering his daughters in his arms and curling up with them on the bed. He wouldn’t lose them now.

When he woke, the witch was there.

 _You have learned your lesson_.

That was all she’d said, but it was enough. It took months, until his daughters had grown long enough to eat other foods and didn’t subsist solely on the milk his body produced, before he was returned to his former body. Somehow the witch had altered the minds of the townspeople, making them believe that Gaston had married a woman who had died shortly after their daughters’ birth. No knowledge of Gabrielle or the man who had been his husband remained, although Gaston could never forget.

The witch would ensure that, but even if she hadn’t…he raised his girls to be strong, to follow their dreams rather than listen to what the townspeople said was proper. He taught them to defend themselves, so that they would never be at the mercy of a man. He made sure that the reality that he had lived as Gabrielle, the life of many women in the town, was not going to be a life that his daughters lived.


End file.
